Most commercially-available extensible window blind or window blind assemblies comprise a plurality of interconnected slats, a bottom rail or bar that usually is heavier than the individual slats to keep the blind relatively taut, and a head rail. A pair of vertical cords and a pair of ladder tapes interconnect the slats, the bottom rail and the head rail. The vertical cords are usually secured to the rail by plugs or caps that are received within apertures formed in the rail. A wand or tilt bar that is operably attached to the rungs of the ladder tapes is also included for tilting the slats. A pull cord is included for raising and lowering the blind.
Installation of most commercially-available window blinds within a window frame is tedious and time consuming and usually involves two stages. First, the installer secures the window blind to the window frame, which requires the use of tools, brackets and screws; and next, the installer shortens the window blind to fit it within the window frame and also to achieve equal spacing between the slats for aesthetic and functional reasons.
The second stage, which itself is tedious and time consuming, usually involves several steps. The installer first lowers the blind so that the bottom rail rests on the window sill. Next, the installer removes from underneath the bottom rail the plugs or caps that are secured within the apertures formed in the rail. The installer then unties the vertical cords extending underneath the rail, and separates the bottom rail from the blind by pulling it from the rungs of the ladder tapes. Next, the installer manually disconnects the desired number of slats from the vertical cords and pulls them from the rungs of the ladder tapes.
Thereafter, the installer re-connects the bottom rail to the blind by first re-inserting the bottom rail into the appropriate rungs of the ladder tapes. The cords are then inserted through the apertures of the rail and the lift cords are re-tied underneath the rail. The excess ladder tape rungs extending underneath the rail are then cut off with a scissors so that the rail rests on a bottom pair of rungs. A cover slat is then inserted on the top of the bottom rail, and the caps are replaced on the bottom rail.
Because of the difficulties and time spent in installing a window blind, individuals installing blinds for their own use tend to become frustrated and often will instead choose to hire professionals to install the blind. Further, companies and individuals that install blinds regularly in connection with their business, such as property managers and landlords, incur countless man hours and substantial expenses installing window blinds.
Moreover, the bottom rails of customized blinds have aesthetic drawbacks. For example, the blind installed in accordance with the above procedure includes a pair of ladder tapes and rungs that extend outside and around the bottom rail and a pair of plugs secured in the bottom rail. The ladder tapes and rungs and plugs detract from the appearance of the window blind because they are visible and because they prevent the bottom rail from resting snug on the window sill. The structure beneath the bottom rail also permits streaks of sunlight to pass beneath the blind.
Despite the foregoing, a window blind assembly which meets the above description has been widely accepted by the window blind industry. That window blind assembly, which is often referred to as the "mini-blind", has achieved popularity due in large part to the systematic manner in which the mini-blind can be customized, its aesthetically-acceptable appearance, and its ability to be mass manufactured at relatively low cost. Notwithstanding the commercial popularity of the mini-blind, however, for the reasons set forth above, its systematic manner of installation is tedious and time consuming and its bottom rail has aesthetic drawbacks due to the manner in which the miniblind is installed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window blind or window blind assembly that can be customized to the desired length quickly and easily.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a window blind assembly having a bottom rail that provides aesthetic benefits.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a means for readily securing the rail to the window blind assembly.